porkchops_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Steven/Twitter ARG
A page with description of Steven's Twitter ARG. April 2018 After the release of A Shadow Over Freddy's players discovered a secret code, setting which shows the following video: Also, by clicking on Phisnom's avatar in the Main Menu shows Porkchop's Horror Show teasers. 1.png 2.png 3.png 4.png 5.png June 2018 June-September 2018 Df_d6XMW4AEBYrn.png|"steven see video but other friends can see video not sure here is video" - 06.18.2018, the very first image that Steven posted in his Twitter. Text on the sticky note : DgJrvEJXUAMqbI7.jpg|"dream tonight had black bird in it speak speak and speak and speak again and again and again like steven here is picture of bird" - 06.20.2018, second image in his Twitter. DgeQzmIX0AIgDJE.jpg|"goodbye" - 06.24.2018, third image in his Twitter and his last post for June 2018. Ezgif.com-video-to-gif.gif|"steven sorry not talk too big much, i am studying to grow and be smarter for friends!" - A video, that Steven posted in his Twitter 08.02.2018. DjuSrcLW4AUGUSr.png|"steven take tests to grow big and smart, results! how did do? did i do wrong?" - 08.03.2018 DjuSrcLW4AUGUSr_(1).png|Same image, but fixed. DmH1eAEXcAIw3qZ.jpg|"is he gone yet?" - 09.03.2018, Steven's last teaser image that he posted before shutting down in September 2018 and returning in October of the same year. pa072018|Video from the same source. ARG_Vid2_QwDrHxs.png|A hint to Steven's second passphrase. The image could be accessed by finding the hidden link in the pa072018 video. StevenAsof.gif|Steven as a secret Easter Egg in other Phisnom's game, A Shadow Over Freddy's Pop!GoesTheWeasel.gif|"steven happy new friends keep steven happy and awake good thank you so much" - 09.08.2018. StevenDawson.jpg|Steven's first Twitter avatar. OcHVJN1j_400x400.jpg|Steven's second avatar. IRayPeDk_400x400.jpg|Steven's previous avatar. That's_it.jpg|Steven's current avatar. October 2018 MadisonSteven.PNG|Steven about Madison Esteven.PNG|Steven talking about Ethan's fate after the Battery Ending. Firefox 2018-10-01 13-08-37.png|Steven talking about Porkchop (Animatronic) Capture.png|Steven's deleted tweet. SqkNj9o.jpg|Steven's Twitter banner, that was changed after a few short minutes. TheRaven.gif|A video, that Steven Posted 10.04.2018 with a crow on it. Thatsitthatsitthatsitthatsit.png|Steven's deleted tweets. Nvmore.png Screenshot_1008.png November 2018 Turt.png|11.03.2018, Steven changed his Twitter account status. DrITzQAWwAEHZ1M.png|"I remembered. Through sleep a lot Steven remembered. Wont you remember with me too? Take this, more will come soon. " - 11.04.2018. Terry drawing on the page 28 from Steven's diary. Image0.jpg|Full Page 28 from Steven's diary describing the process of Steven hidng Terry in a box for friends. StevenJumpscare.png|Steven's jumpscare in the Terry Minigame. January 2019 1500x500_(1).jpg|Steven's Twitter banner that he set on January the 15th. 1500x500.jpg|Phisnom's Twitter banner that he set on January the 15th. ???.png|Twitter headers combined. 2b7.png|Steven's music box from the Terry Minigame. HAHAHAHA.png|Steven's music box in FR3DD-Y2 p1223-R1a that appears after the player sets "trueending" value to 1 in .ini file of the game. FR3DD-Y2 p1223-R1a - Secret Steven Dialogue Quoththeraven.png|Secret teaser image with Steven, found in FR3DD-Y2 p1223-R1a files. imgonline-com-ua-Lightening-lLBNnITduW.jpg|Ditto but brightened February/March 2019 Heart.png|Steven updated his Twitter status on February 16th, 2019. Sg_02-bsf4vfqj.gif|A teaser of Steven's Game. Letsplay.png|Steven updated his Twitter status on March 1st, 2019. March 17, 2019 RiJvv3d.gif qxyAZ6v.gif March 18-19, 2019 D1-X1zlWkAU4TIz (1).png D2EbkHFXQAU5UAC.png March 22, 2019 D2TYwvuW0AI_tJP (1).png D2TgXjXWoAAylac.png D2TgmFTX0AM46Pk.png D2TgoiKWsAAUJMo.png March 24, 2019 unknown-3.png D2eDGH3XcAEUxrZ.jpg D2eDcjwX0AET_5K (1).png Category:Miscellaneous